The First Kiss
by Dogfur18
Summary: James had wanted to kiss Lily for a long time. Lily never thought she would. One quidditch match changed everything, with a Little help from Sirius.


This is only going to be on chapter I just wanted to write Lily and James' first kiss as a little story, just because I love them.

Always- Dogfur

The First Kiss

James Potter sat in his room getting ready for the big quidditch match later that day. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin, and he wanted to beat them so badly. Lately the Slytherins had been talking a lot of crap, making James want to beat them even more. He was seeker, and his best mate, Sirius Black, was a chaser. One thing that really didn't surprise him was that he made Quidditch Captain, which made it more important to him that they win. There was one other thing that confused James though, he was also Head Boy. And as you could guess, Lily Evans was Head Girl. James and Lily had to work together, and that fact bothered Lily very much.

Lily Evans absolutely hated James, well you could say despised or loathed, using the word "hate" wasn't something Lily did, or liked. She sat in the Head common room doing her charms essay, before she was going to leave for the Quidditch match, it was very important. This match decided who would win the House Cup, and Lily wanted to beat Slytherin of course. She looked up from her work to see James walking down the stairs to the common room, he looked excited. "Hey Evans, you comin' to the match?" He asked with a grin.

"I suppose so, Remus asked me to go." She replied looking down at her work again. James frowned at this, why would Remus want her to go?

"Remus?" He asked curiously.

"Yes Remus, that's what I just said isn't it?" She replied more annoyed.

"Hm, anyways, wish me good luck Evans?" He asked with a smirk. Lily glared at him and reluctantly said, "Good luck Potter." James walked out of the room with a smirk, she was so beautiful when angry.

After a little while Lily got up and walked over to the Quidditch field, there she saw Remus with Sirius. "Remus, what did you want me to come for?" She asked quizzically.

"Oh, that wasn't me, it was Sirius who wanted you to come." Remus replied. Sirius grinned at her with a little wave.

"Evans, today is the day you will see The James Potter play as Quidditch Captain for the fourth time or so, and I want you to witness it." Sirius said with a grin.

"Why? I didn't come to see Potter play, I came to see Gryffindor play." She said while crossing her arms, this was getting very weird.

"Oh just you wait." Sirius said, his grin growing more suspicious.

"Alright then… I'll go sit down." Lily said slowly. She walked over to the stands and sat down and saw the Gryffindor team fly out and then something even more curious. Attached to James' broom was a banner that spelled, "Evans, go out with me?" And suddenly a loud boom went off and Lily looked up to see fireworks spell, "James Potter and Lily Evans." In a heart that was flashing red and white. Out of nowhere rose petals fell on top of Lily's head and she looked around her to see everyone staring at her, and Sirius with a huge smile.

It was all very cheesy and when James noticed the banner and fireworks he went hysterical. He first reached behind him to grab the banner off his broom, and once he heard the fireworks he lost all control. His broom fell with him to the ground, and he landed in a heap. Lily gasped and pushed her way down the field, she had no idea what she was doing, but she also didn't care. She ran down to James and kneeled over him in panic and put her hands on his face. "Potter? Potter are you okay?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, you alright there Evans?" He asked while clutching his stomach and a smirk, she cared about him. Lily scowled, "Was this your idea?" She asked shakily and with fear.

"What? No, why would I want to fall off my broom on purpose?" Lily pushed her hair behind her ear and continued.

"You know what I mean Potter, what is all of this for?" James picked a rose petal out of her hair, and sighed, he knew what was going on. Sirius had come up with the idea to pour rose petals over Lily to tell her how much James liked her, James rejected this idea immediately. Sirius had apparently added a few more things to it, and he pulled it off.

"This wasn't me, it was Sirius." James said. He looked at Lily who was still kneeling over him, she looked adorable. Lily realized they were still on the ground and she stood up a little embarrassed. James stood up as well and tried to apologize, he was now blushing profusely and stuttered over his words. She knew now that he was in love with her, she must be so mad, he thought while running his fingers through his hair. "Listen, I'm sorry-"

"This was all for me? You love me?" She asked with curiosity and a little smirk.

"I- er, I mean- yes." he stuttered out.

"Oh shut up Potter." Lily whispered before she grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her, putting her lips on his. She pressed herself into him even more and moved her other arm up to his neck, she was on her tippy toes. James felt her move up to him and he closed his eyes, she was kissing him, she was kissing him! For once Sirius's crazy ideas worked! He moved him hands to her waist and melted into her, He's wanted to do this for so long. Lily pulled back slowly and smiled, he was alright, she couldn't reject him anymore, she was in love with him too after all.

Short little story about their first kiss, I liked to imagine that Sirius helped, and that Lily made the first move. But If you liked it go ahead and tell me, I'm not stopping you :)

Always- Dogfur


End file.
